<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Remnants by quantum_leek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509952">[Podfic] Remnants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum_leek/pseuds/quantum_leek'>quantum_leek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[podfic] Shattered Dreams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Anti-Villain, Background Relationships, Corruption, Daemonhunter Iris, Dark, Death Wish, Disillusionment, Drama, Embedded Audio, F/M, Gen, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Negative Character Arc, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Sympathetic Villain, Tragedy, fall from grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum_leek/pseuds/quantum_leek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NOT A PODFIC in the usual sense. It is an audio dramatization of the original fic. The characters are voiced by talented volunteer voice actors, and the scenes are accented by sound effects and FFXV music. Call it the budget version of a movie adaptation... if movie adaptations were completely controlled by the author and actually came out true to the source material.</p><p>This is not a happy ending. This is not the struggle until dawn. This is 10 years of falling further into darkness.</p><p>After bidding farewell to her twin brother, Reina Lucis Caelum is resigned to surviving ten long years of darkness awaiting his return, but with the rest of the royal line gone, all of Eos seems determined to dump Lucis in her lap: crown, ring, and all. It's a shame that no one thought to mention her estranged ancestor with an affinity for daemons who seems to know more about her than she does, herself.</p><p>[podfic version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Original Female Character(s), Cor Leonis &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Iris Amicitia &amp; Original Female Character(s), Regis Lucis Caelum &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[podfic] Shattered Dreams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738171">Remnants</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum_leek/pseuds/quantum_leek">quantum_leek</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <em>cover art by <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/gabriele-b">gabriele-b</a></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Listen</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738171/chapters/34070951">Remnants</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cast:</strong>
</p>
<p>Reina <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/JuliaWile">JULIA WILE</a></p>
<p>Ignis <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kunami13">KUNAMI13</a></p>
<p>Cor <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kinsmarck">CLIFF "KINSMARCK" DAVENPORT</a></p>
<p>Iris <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/knuckleheadtori">KNUCKLEHEAD TORI</a></p>
<p>Narrator <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/GamerGirlKat94">KATHERINE RENKA</a></p>
<p>Ardyn <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/godemperorjosh">GOD EMPEROR JOSH</a></p>
<p>Weskham <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Albie%20Robles">ALBIE ROBLES</a></p>
<p>Regis <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Xero">XERO (aka TOTALLY NOT SEAN BEAN)</a></p>
<p>Gladio <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/DaRoninEnigma">DA RONIN ENIGMA</a></p>
<p>Prompto <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Bombi586">BOMBI586</a></p>
<p>Somnus <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Poppy888">POPPY888</a></p>
<p>Loiterer <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/JuliaWile">KAILA “OtakuTrashVa”</a></p>
<p>Anguis Serpens <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Violita">STEPHANIE "VIOLITA" DAVENPORT</a></p>
<p>Monica <a href="_____________________">DAWN MELODY BREYERS</a></p>
<p>Altissian Commander <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Bombi586">BOMBI586</a></p>
<p>Dustin <a href="_____________________">CLAY THOMPSON</a></p>
<p>Galdin Radio Operator <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/The%20unlucky">THE UNLUCKY</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<em>cover art by <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/gabriele-b">gabriele-b</a></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Listen</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738171/chapters/34070951">Remnants</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cast:</strong>
</p>
<p>Reina <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/JuliaWile">JULIA WILE</a></p>
<p>Ignis <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kunami13">KUNAMI13</a></p>
<p>Cor <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kinsmarck">CLIFF "KINSMARCK" DAVENPORT</a></p>
<p>Iris <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/knuckleheadtori">KNUCKLEHEAD TORI</a></p>
<p>Narrator <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/GamerGirlKat94">KATHERINE RENKA</a></p>
<p>Ardyn <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/godemperorjosh">GOD EMPEROR JOSH</a></p>
<p>Weskham <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Albie%20Robles">ALBIE ROBLES</a></p>
<p>Libertus <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/IZZI13">IZZI13</a></p>
<p>Gladio <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/DaRoninEnigma">DA RONIN ENIGMA</a></p>
<p>Prompto <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Bombi586">BOMBI586</a></p>
<p>Additional Voices <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Bombi586">BOMBI586</a>, <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/IZZI13">IZZI13</a>, <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Fussbudgetjr">SHARON GRUNWALD</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<em>cover art by <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/gabriele-b">gabriele-b</a></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Listen</strong>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738171/chapters/34070951">Remnants</a></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cast:</strong>
</p><p>Reina <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Aquamarinesong">AQUAMARINE SONG</a></p><p>Ignis <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kunami13">KUNAMI13</a></p><p>Cor <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kinsmarck">CLIFF "KINSMARCK" DAVENPORT</a></p><p>Iris <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/knuckleheadtori">KNUCKLEHEAD TORI</a></p><p>Narrator <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/GamerGirlKat94">KATHERINE RENKA</a></p><p>Ardyn <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/godemperorjosh">GOD EMPEROR JOSH</a></p><p>Weskham <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Albie%20Robles">ALBIE ROBLES</a></p><p>Regis <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Xero">XERO (aka TOTALLY NOT SEAN BEAN)</a></p><p>Somnus <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Poppy888">POPPY888</a></p><p>Sania <a href="_____________________">SAVANNAH ALLYSON</a></p><p>Additional Voices <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Bombi586">BOMBI586</a>, <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/IZZI13">IZZI13</a>, <a href="https://www.castingcall.club/m/Koru%20Xypress">KORU XYPRESS</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>